


Maybe Later

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell searched for many people. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Maybe Later

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Frowning, Reverend Amos Howell searched for many people. Anyone for Unity to control. Worry filled his eyes. Reverend Amos Howell remembered how violent Unity was if he never returned with anyone. His scowl with tears. He continued to search. 

Smallville was usually barren? Reverend Amos Howell began to worry again. His body tensed. He refused to remember his tears another time.  
His master conquered plenty of worlds. Controlled others. 

Reverend Amos Howell's legs ached. He winced. He returned to a tent and Unity. *I'll mention a barren world.* Reverend Amos Howell viewed Unity thrashing. Wide eyes. Another search. *Maybe later!* 

 

THE END


End file.
